


Subway Girl

by bettasouls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Girl x Good Girl, Ballerina, F/F, Fluffy, Idk what to say, Sweet, Yvesoul - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform, gangster jinsol, hyewon, rapper - Freeform, subway meeting, sweet yves, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettasouls/pseuds/bettasouls
Summary: Sooyoung has never been so attracted to a stranger, not as she was when she first saw Jinsol.(Or: Sooyoung is a ballerina who only has time and attention for the next recital where she will be a soloist, but she didn't count on meeting a mysterious girl in the subway. Nor in getting involved with a gang of rappers).
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Subway Girl

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was born from an idea I had watching comeback teaser 3#. Jinsol gangster with her leather jacket and her gang in the subway meets the sweet ballerina.
> 
> WARNINGS! English is not my native language and a lot of things here have been done in the translator, so PLEASE ignore any grammar/vocabulary errors, okay? 
> 
> yvesoul nation please RISE

The roulette issued a low beep as soon as the metro card authorized its opening, and the beautiful brunette with her hair stuck in a tidy bun passed her quickly. Sooyoung was late, as usual. Reconciling her studies and her rehearsals in the new ballet company was becoming a stressful task.

Since she moved to Seoul, her life was no longer the same. She still keeps the same friends, but now they all run around, busy with college and rehearsals for the big fall show. Sometimes Sooyoung would only like to sleep a full day and feel willing again, but she couldn't afford that luxury, not when her coach was about to pick the soloist for the recital and all eyes turned to her.

With her mind at a thousand, the brunette stepped into the first wagon she saw as soon as the subway stopped at the platform, still getting one of the empty seats and sat down, supporting the bags she carried between her legs as she let go of her bun, making her hair fall down at the height of her shoulders, slightly wavy by her hairstyle.

Sooyoung took the mobile phone in her backpack and unlocked it, soon checking her college hours and some messages from her friends who shared an apartment, before putting on her headphones and choosing the playlist _Goddess Sunmi_ to play for them. Jiwoo was wondering what dinner would be like, while Vivi suggested pizza. The girl let a simple smile paint on her lips with the dialogue, soon putting herself to type the most obvious answer: Vivi is a genius.

The subway speakers announced the closing of the doors, drawing Sooyoung's attention, who raised her eyes in time to see four girls rushing into the car. The girl wouldn't have noticed them if they hadn't all worn heavy black leather jackets on their shoulders with the peculiar symbol of a snake wrapped around an apple, embroidered on its back.

The first to come in was wearing a short shorts and a belt tied to her thigh. Her hair was long and dark, falling like waterfalls down her back while her face was beautiful, very beautiful with her heavy makeup and red lips, her features changing as she chewed a gum and ran to sit on one of the empty seats, away from Sooyoung.

The second one in was a little lower, her light brown hair went under her shoulders, and blond, reddish threads appeared underneath. She was beautiful like the other and also shared a heavy makeup on her face, wore tight pants and a cropped top with shoulders on the outside, plus a leather jacket hanging from her waist. She followed the other girl, distractedly chatting while her companion only agreed with her head, still chewing the pink gum and rolling the screen of her phone.

The penultimate, still following the pattern of black clothes, had her brown hair cut at the height of her neck, her features were delicate and her make-up light, compared to the others. She still wore a cute round glasses on her face, which would confuse her with a nerd if she wasn't with the others.

If all three of the previous three shared an authoritarian and dominating aura, the latter could be chosen as the queen bee among the others. It was clear that she was the leader, not only because she had an embroidered insignia on her coat arm, but also her whole posture. Sooyoung could tell how confident the girl was just by looking at her for a few seconds.

To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. If all the others were stunning in their own way, the latter stood out. Her hair was long and dark, but slightly faded, as if the dark dye had been thrown over a light blonde. She still had a little fringe covering her forehead that would make her completely fluffy if her expression didn't say in bottle letters, _bad girl_. Her clothes were simple, compared to the others, but she still shone among they. A simple black knitted blouse and torn pants, plus the well-known leather jacket on her shoulders. As she walked, her smooth skin appeared between the sheath of her blouse and the waistband of her pants, and for a few seconds Sooyoung wondered if her was as soft as it looked.

Her face was beautiful, delicate, marked by a strong black outline in her eyes, heavy rings hung over her ears and a jaw so marked that Sooyoung could see her perfect shape. Her walk was peaceful and her slender body moved perfectly, and it was only when she stopped a few inches from Sooyoung that the girl noticed herself staring too hard at the stranger, lowering her gaze into her own lap while flushing her cheeks heavily.

As if she had heard her thoughts, the girl sat down beside her and delicately pulled the headset out of her ear, opening her lips in a lazy, presumptuous smile at the same time. Her perfume spread through the air and then Sooyoung recognized it as roses. Did she still smell so good?

"Hey, girl. You wanna play", her voice flooded Sooyoung's ears like music, her slow, slightly velvety tone causing her spine to chill, even in an English loaded with an accent. Sooyoung shrank completely flushed, a vivid red that spread over her face, neck and ears. Her eyes still stared into her own lap and she could then hear a low laugh at her side, noticing from the peripheral vision that the girl turned completely to her and expected some response.

"W-what's?", she answered in a low, almost whispered tone, shrinking even more as she felt the warmth body next to her and stuttered with pure nervousness. Why was she so nervous simply because a pretty girl, and very pretty by the way, was flirting with her? She's been with so many beautiful girls, where did her confidence go?

"I wanted to know if you liked what you saw, after all, you practically swallowed me with your eyes.", the girl shrugged, relaxing on the bench beside her as Sooyoung built up the courage to stare at her.

"I didn't do that.", she responded firmly, surprising herself with the slightest confidence restored, but lost all of it by fixing her orbs to the girl's, admiring her again, and then cutting off eye contact.

"Uh, I'm sure you did. And you're doing it again.", the mysterious girl snapped her tongue before approaching Sooyoung and whispering against her ear calmly and slowly. "I'll repeat the question, do you like what you saw?"

Sooyoung felt a chill in her spine and shook in place, the warmth of the girl's breath against her sensitive ear left her completely bewildered and far more... excited than she should have been.

"Liked.", she answered after sighing heavily and making her face, now opening her lips in a shy smile and squeezing the cell phone in her hands nervously.

"Look how interesting... I also liked what I saw, and a lot.", the cheeky flirtation and the way the girl looked down on Sooyoung made her blush even more. She felt evaluated, and judging by the crooked smile on someone else's face, she could say that the brunette was admiring it too. "Too bad we won't have more time. I'd like to admire what I couldn't see, if you know what I mean."

With this, the girl stood up from the bench and blinked at a Sooyoung completely embarrassed and nervous at the sudden proximity and flirtation. She was still recovering from the sudden _attack_ when she looked up again and could see the mysterious girl with her back to her, the drawing of the apple and the snake shining on her coat, and her face turned so that she could see her profile and even that she was perfect.

She raised her gaze and by the peripheral vision can see Sooyoung staring at her again, and then opened her lips in a wide and beautiful smile. Even seeing only half of the girl's face, Sooyoung could swear that her smile was the brightest and brightest of all.

"Girls.", the mysterious girl was still smiling when she called the others who quickly followed her and waited for the wagon to stop in front of the door, thus leaving when the subway stopped at the next station.

Sooyoung still stunned at place the girl had been before, and soon after her eyes returned to the bench beside her and the headphone that the mysterious girl pulled still dropped in her lap. Slowly she returned to her ear, finally paying attention to the lyrics that were playing for them. If Siren wasn't an alert of fate for her to stop thinking about the girl, it was the realization that the girl was a siren among the others.

*

After spending the whole afternoon lost in memories of what happened in the subway and with heart beating fast each time the mysterious girl's smile painted on her mind, finally Sooyoung arrived home, lazily opening the door of the small apartment she shared with two more friends.

She couldn't pay attention in her classes and almost came down in the wrong station. All she wanted was to see the girl again, hear her velvet voice or maybe touch her... Sooyoung blushed just imagining such an act. But she was so... different, magnetic, mysterious. The girl no longer knew what to think, only this anguish that made her want to see the _subway girl_ again, as she called it in her mind.

So absorbed in sensations that her body demonstrated only by recovering the whisper in her ear, that she did not notice when two pairs of eyes stared at her, calling her attention as they shook their hands and cut off their thoughts.

"Soobongi? What happened?", the youngest of the three pronounced herself, leaving the piece of pizza... with something on top, on the table.

"What?! Oh, nothing, it was nothing.", Sooyoung responded by shaking her head and trying to forget about the subway meeting. She dropped her bags in the corner of the room and went to the others, sitting at the table next with they.

"Really?! I don't know, you look like you've seen a ghost...", the oldest of the three answered in her Cantonese accent, biting into a piece of pizza.

"Or a unicorn, or a mermaid. Uh... it looks like she saw a mermaid, she's all flushed and nervous.", Jiwoo pointed to Sooyoung's face, who had lividly turned red from the act and hide her face in her hands.

"It was nothing... it's just that a strange thing happened today...", the brunette whispered, still covering her face completely red with shame. "A girl... she... kind of flirted with me and I couldn't say anything coherent. "

"Okay, that's weirder than Chuu putting kimchi on pizza." Vivi smiled with the joke, getting a disapproving look from the youngest who spread the so-called kimchi over a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"It's not funny." Jiwoo murmured before turning again to Sooyoung who still avoided facing her friends."So... I've never seen you like this, Soobongi... not even when we were dating."

"Not even when we were dating either." cut the hong-konger that still chewing her pizza.

"Exactly! You've always been a confident gay! What do you mean someone made you so frustrated as to make you red with shame?"

"I just... I don't know... she just...", Sooyoung took a deep breath before she looked up and stared at the little fringe girl next to her. "Was she too pretty? Too mysterious? Too h-"

"Whoa, whoa, lots of information!" cut again Vivi, waving her hand in denial.

"What's the name of the girl "too mysterious"?" Jiwoo asked by biting her pizza... with kimchi and narrowing her eyes provocatively.

"I don't know!", Sooyoung let out a sigh before she recovered her speech. "She just... flirted with me, said she wanted to see what she didn't see, and left me in the subway alone."

"Alone and in gay panic."

Vivi and Jiwoo let out a loud laugh and made a high five as if they agreed to something only the two of them thought about, because Sooyoung was too distracted remembering the whisper of the stranger.

"Who would have thought that someone would leave the famous Ha Sooyoung totally panicked and not knowing how to act.", Vivi insinuated smiling maliciously at the girl with bangs in front of her.

"And who would have thought that we would be the first to know." Jiwoo left a low laugh when she answered, eating her pizza again as if she had said nothing.

"Argh! Why did I go to be friends with you two?" Sooyoung replied by getting up from the table and ignoring the laughter echoing in the apartment.

"Because you're the good ex!"

More laughter echoed through the apartment as Sooyoung entered her room and slammed the door. She didn't stay to see who answered, but something inside her knew it was a fringed girl, even though both of her friends wore the same haircut.

*

The day after the fateful encounter dawned quietly, and for a few seconds Sooyoung thought it was all a dream. It was supposed to be a dream. As if she had been affected by so little and by a complete stranger that she clearly had an air of _danger._ Maybe that was it, maybe it was the air of authoritarian and mysterious that had made Sooyoung feel so small and then so enchanted by it. That should be it.

Sooyoung didn't believe in fate or whatever, so at no time did she believe she was fated to meet such a girl and at such weird moments. But something inside her was screaming anxiously to see the girl. Her whole body reacted to the simple mention of her and she could not deny it. She wanted to see her again, she wanted not to be so stupid and not be gay panicking around her. She wanted to be the old Sooyoung, who flirts with everyone and doesn't shake. 

But there she was, affected by a smile and a cheeky flirt. Affected by an unmistakable voice that she secretly wanted to hear whispering in her ear again. So absorbed in the desire to review the subway girl, that she searched incessantly on the way to her station. Anyone passing by wearing some kind of leather jacket had Sooyoung's full attention, and in the end was frustrated by not recognizing her fringe, faded hair and magnificent smile. 

The morning had quickly passed by her eyes, even though Jiwoo and Vivi were still making fun of her panicky moment, and had nicknamed the stranger _the subway mermaid._ Secretly, Sooyoung agreed with such a nickname but was not shaken by her friends' provocations, she was determined to forget such an encounter and such a girl. 

But her body seemed unwilling to obey, and her journey to the dance company was marked by furtive glances at any girl who entered her wagon, looking for anything that would lead her to the _mermaid._ She just didn't know she'd have a lead so close to her and it all happened so fast that Sooyoung began to believe in fate, perhaps. 

She was already in her training clothes, ballet shoes and was waiting for class to start when one of the company's youngest girls walked in fast, later than Sooyoung. The girl was wearing all black, but that was nothing new to her. The girl was always wearing black clothes, black pantyhose and black ballet shoes, standing out from the rest. 

Despite the emo-gothic look, Sooyoung couldn't tell the difference between emo and gothic, the girl was always one of the best in class, threatening even Sooyoung's solo. Both had a healthy rivalry in training and if it wasn't for her age and inexperience, maybe the girl was the soloist of the recital. 

She was beautiful, that Sooyoung could not deny. She had long, faded black hair at the ends, fine, delicate features, and the unusual shape of a triangle on her lips. The eldest knew her as Hyejoo, but other people called her Olivia Hye. 

The gothic ballerina passed by her companions like a jet to the dressing room, dressed entirely in black and with a well-known leather jacket on her back. Sooyoung followed the design of the coat with her eyes and can hardly believe when she saw the embroidered apple and snake again. Ok, maybe she didn't start believing in fate there, but at least she would have a clue about the whereabouts of the subway girl and also about what that jacket represented.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it (and that i didn't write with many mistakes- )
> 
> anyway, i'm on twitter @bluebettx so follow me if you wanna.
> 
> (ps.: and yes, the subway scene is inspired in sweet crazy love)


End file.
